


Lilith's Debut

by Graciekit99



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Belos is a manipulative bastard, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I don't even know anymore, Like Belos is a very bad person, Lilith needs a hug, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Young Lilith Clawthorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99
Summary: It is a tradition that Grom is the most important dance while attending Hexside.  More importantly, however, is the Debut. As most witches join a coven as they reach adulthood, many see this dance as their debut into the world, dating far back into the Savage Ages. Emperor Belos holds it at the castle to show his appreciation for the witches who join covens. Lilith had only been in the Emperor's Coven for a few months, when her Debut finally came.
Relationships: Emperor Belos/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lilith's Debut

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a based on a 2am idea from back in December of Lilith's relationship with Belos only this evolved into a much darker story. Read the tags! Thanks Bimps for beta reading this and Klaus for feedback.

It is a tradition that Grom is the most important dance while attending Hexside. More importantly, however, is the Debut. As most witches join a coven as they reach adulthood, many see this dance as their debut into the world. No longer seen as an apprentice or student or an outlawed wild witch. It dates far back into the Savage Ages. Originally, it was held in Bonesborough Town Hall. However, the Emperor wanted to show his appreciation for the witches who joined covens, thus the dance was moved to the Emperor’s castle.

The dance changed to a Ball that only the highest members of each coven and new recruits could attend. Each junior witch entered the hall with a member of their new coven. It was an honour to enter with the head of a coven. They would bow before the Emperor, then continue on to the rest of their coven. The Emperor had last say on each member and on what order they came into the room. He sought out who had the most potential, and selected them to enter with the head of the coven.

Lilith was scared, to say the least. Eda was still missing after what happened on the Grudgby field. It had been almost two months since Lilith joined the Emperor’s Coven. She felt miserable, and spent most nights crying. The first-year members of the coven went through a training course, determining how they should look, act and behave. They could not leave the castle without direct permission from the head of the coven, so Lilith couldn’t go out to find her sister. It was well known what happened to the younger Clawthorne sister, but nobody knew it was Lilith who cursed Eda.

On the first day of training, her teachers immediately singled her out over her bookish appearance.

“This class is a prime example of how not to look. Even a banshee would shriek at the sight of those glasses with that hair. Miss Clawthorne, this must be changed by the end of the week. You couldn’t meet the Emperor like this, now could you?”

“No Mr. Hinderbrand. Are we getting to meet the Emperor?”

“The Emperor is a busy man who reviews each new coven member. I’m sure it’s to make sure all choices are of the highest quality. If your standard does not stay high, you will be disgraced and dismissed from the coven. Understood?”

“Yes sir" the class repeated before being dismissed.

The coven only took thirty members a year from the whole of the Boiling Isles, so a place in the coven was important not only for the person but their families. Lilith needed to stay in the coven to repair the damage she caused to her sister and her family’s reputation.

On the second night, she stood in a black nightdress with a bottle of midnight blue dye. Her still damp hair was flattened so she could dye it. As the clock struck twelve, she drew a circle over the bottle, and it took its effect on her hair. She sniffed a bit seeing the colour darken and take root, but she blamed the cold of the tiles in the bathroom. She wrapped her hair in a towel, waited, then rinsed the dye out and returned to her room. The room she was given was plain, nothing like her room at home, with her books and teddies and the yellow wallpaper she had chosen as a child. This room felt wrong, but she had to consider herself lucky. She had a wonderful window view, and everything she needed. And she also didn’t have to share. No one knew she woke up almost shouting for Eda to come back. She stood in front of the mirror behind the door and recited an incantation to dry her hair. It looked almost black in the dark room, puffing out now that it was dry. She would straighten it before leaving her room in the morning. She just wanted one more night with the soft cushion of hair that ticked her nose.

Almost none of her class recognised her at breakfast, apart from her large glasses, which looked terrible with her new hair. The whispers followed her as she sat down to eat, no one brave enough to mess with a Clawthorne. They all knew what had happened to Eda.

“Miss Clawthorne, that is certainly an improvement. However, it would vastly help if you lost the glasses. We have spells for that, just ask Mrs. Hill.”

Mrs. Hill smashed her glasses after giving her the spell. When Lilith returned to her room that evening after studying in the coven library, she had to double-take her reflection. She barely recognised herself. She felt another part of her die inside.

* * *

It was now a week before the Ball. She was excited to see which member of the coven as were her fellow coven members. She woke up to someone knocking on her door. Of all visitors, she was not expecting Kikimora. Beside her was Mr. Blight, Head of the Emperor’s Coven, also the father of Odalia Blight, her sister’s sworn enemy. He was a short, stout middle-aged witch with moss green hair combed back.

“Miss Clawthorne, sorry for disturbing you so early. However, there is a matter that must be discussed.” Kikimora walked straight into Lilith’s room before she could protest. She felt a moment of dread thinking this was about her sister.

Mr Blight noticed the nervousness of the youngest Clawthorne, having seen her around as she grew up. “There is no need to worry. Nothing bad has happened. In fact, you have a great honour. Kikimora will explain.”

“It has been decided that you will be entering the Ball with Mr. Blight. This has been decided by Emperor Belos, who also has a gift for you that you cannot refuse.” If Lilith knew better, she would have thought there was an air of nervousness in the small demon’s voice. Kikimora stepped aside and summoned a box all tied together with a white ribbon.

Lilith opened the box to find a ball gown in a dark navy colour. It ruffled out when she pulled it out of the box, and it almost covered her whole bed. At the bottom of the box, there was a crown wrapped in light blue silk. She pulled it out of the box and held it up to the lights from her window. The light bounced off the dark gems. While both items were beautiful, they were not her taste. Lilith preferred small jewels. Mr. Blight shuffled on his feet before he spoke up.

“You cannot refuse this. You must wear the dress and the crown. It is the Emperor’s wish. The measurements are as correct as they can be. I had your mother send measurements. She had been informed about the decision; however, this must stay private until the event. Some years have seen the main debut suddenly disappear before the Ball, only to find parts of them scattered around the Isles. You won’t want to be cursed before the big day like your sister, now would you?”

Lilith's heart pounded in her chest. She now believed that Mr. Blight knew it was her fault. Kikimora left the room as she had other tasks to accomplish for the Emperor. Mr. Blight stopped at the door before he left.

“I am sorry for this burden. It was not my intention for the Emperor to choose you over my personal choice. I expect you will be a bright example of our fine coven, Miss Clawthorne?”

“Yes sir, I will.” She whispered, looking back at the dress then looking towards Mr. Blight with her head held high. “It will be the greatest honour.”

* * *

The day of the Ball came, the junior witches were dismissed from their duties early to get ready. Lilith trudged her way back to her room. She wasn’t expecting to find her mother in her room.

“Mama, how? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Lily! What have they done to you! It has been only three months and you look so grown up. My baby girl has grown up.” She hugged and kissed Lilith.

“I missed you. All of you. Have you found Eda?”

Mrs. Clawthorne smiled a little as she let go of Lilith and sat on the chair near the window.

“Edalyn found us. She came back all of a sudden three weeks ago to get her things. We begged her to stay, but she wouldn’t risk us getting hurt over her curse. She gave me this,” the older Clawthorne handed the letter to her daughter. “She promised us she will be fine. She had her palisman, a lovely little owl.”

“A palisman already.” So many things were running through Lilith’s head. Then, her mother handed her another package. Inside had a hairpin with the Clawthorne family crest.

“This is a family heirloom. It is meant to be worn by every member on their Debut. Since Eda won’t be making hers anytime soon, we are passing it on to you. Your father wanted to hand it to you personally, but they only let me come here. So, I’m taking all the time I have with my little girl and getting her ready for her Debut. Have you thought about what you want to be done with your hair? We want you to look the very best. Also, try to upstage Alador. He is making his Debut today and I want to one-up my dearest brother.”

Lilith laughed at her mother’s rivalry with her brother. Her cousin, was a wiz at abominations but had the worst timing when it came to walking into Eda’s pranks. And had the worst taste when it came to relationships. She never felt he should have gone to Grom with Odalia.

Mrs Clawthorne lifted the crown that was resting on the dresser. “Isn’t this a bit too much to be wearing in front of the Emperor?”

“He insisted I wear it. I didn’t even get to pick my dress.” She pointed over to the ball gown hung on her wardrobe.

“It matches your new hair. Same colour and all." Lilith never noticed this until now. What could it mean?

There was something hypocritical of straightening hair to then curl it. It was not like her soft fluffy mess of hair she had before, just a simple wave to add volume. Her mother pinned the crown and the hairpin into her hair and stood back admiringly.

“Oh, we are so proud of you. Now you must write to us, will you? Nothing in three months was shocking.”

“But I did send letters, they must have gotten lost.” Lilith was confused, but her mother ushered her out of the room with her skirt almost dragging dramatically behind her. Eda would laugh at the sight of her. But she’s here to help Eda, to figure out a counter spell or anything to undo the curse.

The halls were dark, lit with torches on each side. It was already dark outside the castle. Lilith felt more like she was haunting the halls rather than walking to meet the rest of the coven members. She was late, and it wasn’t hard to tell that Mr Blight was annoyed at this. He rushed toward the young Clawthorne, grabbing her upper arm tightly.

“You are late Miss Clawthorne, how would we explain that to the Emperor?” Lilith winced at his tone, it was sharp and full of venom. It was not hard to see where Odalia got her spite from. She felt him pull her toward the great hall doors roughly.

Four other groups stood in front of the door. Lilith and Mr. Blight were to enter the hall last. It reminded her of a wedding ceremony. Lilith was dedicating her life to the Emperor’s Coven and Emperor Belos. Mr Blight was giving her to the Emperor, like a sacrificial lamb in the ceremonies she’d only heard tales of from her grandmother. She felt goosebumps as the door opened and the groups entered. She just tried to keep her eyes straight, but how could she when the Emperor was right there staring at them all. She kept her eyes low, making sure not to trip on the skirts, which was hard considering the dress had five layers.

They stopped in front of the throne. Mr. Blight bowed, but Lilith had to fully curtsey to the ground and could not rise until the Emperor welcomed them. Lilith felt like she was going to pass out. She was scared and excited. She’d waited so long to just stand in front of the Emperor.

“Welcome, Theodore Blight, leader of the Emperor’s Coven. The Titan bids you a fair year.” Belos’s voice wasn’t what she expected. Lilith had never heard the Emperor, she just saw pictures and text, but nothing prepared her for the sheer presence of him in front of her. Mr. Blight rose, leaving Lilith on the ground.

“Welcome Lilith Clawthorne, our great coven's newest member. The Titan has seen greatness in you. Do you give your whole self to the coven?” Belos asked.

“Yes, I give myself to the coven for the safety of the Isles and all those who live peacefully here. I give myself for the honour of my family,” her voice cracked in the last part. She wasn’t supposed to say that. She could feel Mr. Blight tense up beside her.

“Interesting pledge Miss Clawthorne. May the titan bless you.” It sounded wrong. Lilith’s head began to swim a bit. She wanted to run. She could never get away from the guilt of what she had done. She was in mid-panic, and had forgotten she was meant to rise.

Belos stood towards Lilith and held out his hand. The younger members of the crowd gasped at this, and some of the older members turned away from the sight. It took Lilith a moment to realise what was happening. Her face turned almost red in embarrassment as she took the Emperor’s hand and stood up. He towered over her by two foot or more. He let go of her and walked to the centre of the room.

“Welcome one and all to the Debut Ball. Here before us are the brightest young witches of a new generation. A generation that has never had to suffer the destruction of the Savage Ages. Let them lead us into a bright new day. As is tradition with the Debut Ball, let us have the first dance.” Belos quickly exited the space as young witches and demons alike met and paired together on the dance floor.

Lilith was hoping to avoid the first dance. It was not necessary, but more of a pain considering you were meant to then dance with the same partner for an hour. The opening dance was very long in itself. However afterwards, many of the older coven members would leave and they could truly start to celebrate. Lilith tiptoed around the dance floor away from those running towards it, grabbing partners before they were left alone. Some members looked disapprovingly at Lilith hiding around the back of the hall, putting a barrier between her and her peers. Kikimora came towards Lilith as she shoved a cauldron cake into her mouth. She tried to stay dignified and not choke on the crumbles.

“Miss Clawthorne, I know for a fact that your parents would disapprove of you eating like such an animal. Clear those crumbles and follow me, the Emperor wishes to speak with you privately.”

She followed the small demon out of the ballroom and up a series of corridors and stairs she had never seen before. Kikimora stopped at a door then knocked. It opened and she ushered Lilith in. It felt warmer than the room she had been given, with a large fireplace at the end bearing the Emperor’s seal above it. Belos sat in one of the chairs in front of the fire, looking towards it.

“Leave us Kiki.” The small demon bowed and left. Belos turned his head to Lilith and gestured for her to come over.

“You wanted to speak with me, my Emperor?” Lilith stopped in front of Belos, unsure whether or not to bow. She did anyway, kneeling down in front of him. He tilted his head to the side before leaning forward and grabbing Lilith’s chin. She inhaled sharply and looked up at the Emperor. He used his other free hand to take his mask off. His smirk caught Lilith’s attention first, like a wild animal catching its prey. There, in the dimness of the room, she was fully face to face with him. Dark hair and wild blue eyes.

“I wish to talk a bit about your, place, here,” He sat back up and let go of Lilith. “Sit and make yourself comfortable. Miss Clawthorne, why do you think I called you here?”

“Because I messed up,” she whispered, twisting the fabric of her dress. “It won’t happen again, my Emperor.”

“I want your loyalty. These are still dark times; a few wild witches would take down years of work that we have fought for.” Lilith could see he was serious about this. There was no doubt that Belos did want what he felt was best for the Isles, and what the Titan decreed. Everything was at the titan’s will.

“I have given myself to the coven. Is there no higher loyalty to you, my Emperor?”

“Give yourself to me.”

Lilith’s eyes went wide. She might have been young, but she was not naïve enough to see through that demand.

“Sir, I don’t know what you mean by that.”

“Give your body to me Lilith,” he started at the girl. Lilith squeaked in shock as he got up from the chair and then picked up Lilith from where she was sitting.

“Sir, please! My Emperor this isn’t proper. Put me down!”

Lilith wanted to fight, but it would be wrong to fight the Emperor. He threw her on the bed roughly. As Lilith tried to get out of the bed, Belos was already taking his robes off. One spell circle and Lilith's dress was gone, leaving her in her undergarments. She used the bed blanket to cover herself up.

“You don’t have much choice in the matter, sweet child. You have two choices. I bed you, you will always be part of the Emperor’s coven, and I’ll help you with your little secret.”

Lilith’s mind was racing. One, the Emperor was significantly hotter than she imagined, and was right there with nothing at all. Belos looked like a young witch looking no older than thirty-five, with a nice set of muscles. However, he knew what she did. How could Belos know she cursed Eda? He climbed atop the bed and pinned her down.

“If you say no, then I will hunt your sister and kill her. She’s a dangerous beast to have wild in the Isles. You will be petrified as a wild witch. Because who else could have done such a terrible thing to their sister?” His voice was patronising her choice.

Lilith’s face scrunched as Belos’s smirked. She could feel his hand run up her corset. She couldn’t escape. He knew her weakness, and could use it against her anytime he wanted.

“Are you going to fight me?”

“No. But can I ask how you found out?”

Lilith felt the Emperor loosen his grip on her hands and sit up. She moved back just slightly to sit up. Getting a proper look at the room, it was similar to the previous one. With the exception of a desk packed high with scrolls and books just opposite the bed, there was not much else in the room. The bed was large, but considering how tall Belos was, it must have just seemed normal to him. She felt small and vulnerable in the sheets.

“I do background checks of every member. A cursed sister stuck out considerably. And it wasn’t hard to find out how. I have eyes and ears all over Bonesborough. I simply didn’t want to consider a slight little thing like yourself as such a wild witch and devious. But the evidence added up.”

“I was only taking your advice. To be great you must make sacrifices,” Lilith tried to defend herself.

“Then you’ll follow my advice now.” Lilith nodded and listened. “What happens here tonight stays here. No one will know. No one else will ever believe anything you’d say against me.”

Lilith looked down at her lap for a moment, thinking of what other choices she had. She should be honoured she’s even getting a chance after Belos found out the truth. She raised her head tall to look at him. It could be worse.

“I will do as you say, my Emperor.” This smirk was worse. Even if the Emperor was handsome, there was an evil glint behind those cold blue eyes. 

“Then suck.”

Belos roughly grabbed the back of Lilith’s head and forced her down into his crotch. The moment she opened her mouth in surprise, Belos shoved his dick into her mouth. Her eyes watered as it hit the back of her throat. He kept his hand on her head, making sure she could not escape. Lilith looked up at him as she bobbed her head up and down. She could feel bits of pre-cum and her drool drip from her mouth onto her garments.

“Such a pretty mouth for such a dirty witch.” Belos groaned as he gripped her hair tighter.

It wasn’t even a minute later that he thrusted his dick once more into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, and came. When he pulled out, Lilith gagged, almost choking on the spilt liquid. Cum dripped out of her swollen lips.

Belos ran his thumb across her lips. “Be a good girl and swallow that.”

Lilith did as she was told then waited for what Belos wanted to do to her next. The Emperor stood up from the bed and walked over to his desk and pulled out a bottle of golden liquid. Then, with another wave of his wrist, the rest of Lilith garments disappeared, leaving her fully naked on the bed. She tried to cover herself, but Belos narrowed his eyes at her, making her stop dead in her tracks.

“A little bird told me you have not done these acts before. Is that true? Don’t lie to your Emperor.”

“I haven’t sir. No one wanted to date me when I was in school. They thought I was too nerdy or my sister scared them off,” she stuttered, thinking of all the times she got rejected. Even her Grom date stood her up.

“You are too beautiful to resist.”

Lilith’s eyes went wide at Belos’s statement. No one called her beautiful. At best, it was cute in the kiddie kind of way. Her eyelashes fluttered and she could feel the heat of her blush rise to the tips of her ears. He wanted her. Someone wanted her. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

Belos quickly made his way beside her and tenderly rubbed the tear from her cheek. She trembled as he wrapped his arms around her, and gently put her lying in the mass of sheets. Belos ran his lips across Lilith collar bone, and used his fingers to toy with her nipples until they perked up. Lilith whimpered from the sensitivity of them.

He stopped teasing her neck and collar, and crushed his lips to her. She gasped letting Belos take full control as she wrapped her arms around his back, needily moving her body closer to his. She could feel his hard dick on her thigh. She was left panting when the Emperor pulled away slightly. Belos sensually poured a moderate amount of the oil onto his fingers. He shoved his knee between Lilith’s legs and pries them apart. Then slowly stroked her until Lilith could hear her heart pounding in her ear. She cried out as Belos rubbed her clit. She started to mew and dig her nails into his back from the stimulation.

“Ah, you are going to make me cum.”

“Hush. That is the plan. I want to hear you beg for release,” he purred darkly while Lilith squirmed and pushed her hips up to get more pressure. She felt her core tighten as her orgasm rippled through her body. She cried out Belos’s name as she crashed down onto the sheets below. Belos drank in the sight of the flushed witch below him, that was quivering from just the simplest of touches. Now that she was comfortable, almost purring with content, Belos had an idea pop into his head.

A large mirror appeared at the foot of the bed. Lilith looked up at it confused, thinking she had missed it when they entered. It showed her how exposed she was with her legs still wide open in her post-orgasm glow. Her freckles were almost hidden among the flushness of her skin. Belos now moved behind the young witch and pulled her into a sitting position with one arm holding her legs open so that she was fully exposed to the mirror. He used his other hand to toy with her pubic hair. It was a little ginger tuft.

“You were beautiful even with your old hair. I have watched you for some time now.” Belos drew a spell circle in front of them and Lilith suddenly appeared like before. Her ginger curls pushed up against Belos chest making her hair look even larger. She looked wrong. Everything now felt wrong. How long had Belos been watching her like a predator ready to pounce? And she was the prey, defenceless to his powers. Her breath hitched as one of his fingers entered her. She sat motionless and almost numb to his actions as he played with her entrance. She could feel everything and it was too much, too intense. She did not want this.

“Please stop,” she whispered.

Belos paused for a moment and looked at her through the mirror.

“No. You will be mine.”

He shoved Lilith down harshly and pinned her with magic so she could not get up or move. She was facing the mirror, able to see everything he was doing to her. Belos forced her hips apart and slammed his dick into her. She wanted to scream and thrash about, but she couldn’t do anything. Belos dug one hand into her soft thigh. His] other hand wrapped around her, bringing him closer as he fucked her deeply and agonisingly slow.

“You like that don’t you? It’s what you deserve. No one wanted you and you will never want anyone ever again. But I want you. I want to fuck you like the whore you are. You aren’t the first Debut to come to my bed,” Belos voice was dangerously low in her ear.

Any movement that her body was making was not of her own doing. She was being fucked into the bed hard, fast, and painfully. Belos had made sure her hips were high enough so she could see his dick disappear into her. She wanted to cry and hide. Belos’s movements got more erratic, then he quickly jerked and came inside her. She did not climax but she could feel his dick pulsating deep within her. She was disgusted. Lilith let a sob out when Belos pulled away. She could feel the cum pour out onto her thighs and the sheets below. He released her for the spell and she collapsed onto the sheets in pain.

“I’m disappointed in you Lilith. I was expecting that we could have been on the same page. A shame truly. I would have given you a cure for your sister’s curse. You could have had it, but you said no. Now you will have to prove to me that you are even a worthy witch to be in the coven.”

Lilith pulled at the now ruined sheets, trying to cover herself up. She choked back her tears as she curled into a ball. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I failed you, Edalyn.” She kept repeating it until Belos had enough and put a sleep spell over her, and she passed out.

* * *

Lilith awoke the next morning aching all over, like she had fallen off a palisman ten meters in the air. A sudden flash of the previous night's events popped into her mind. She gasped and sat straight up. She was in her room. Her dress from the Ball was hanging on the door of her wardrobe and she was in her nightdress. She quickly ran to the mirror to check her appearance. There stood a skinny nineteen-year old witch with midnight blue hair that went straight down her back. She did not have her old hair back. It was all a sick twisted dream.

Lilith flopped down on the bed and looked to the ceiling and let out a loud laugh.

“Ha. It was a dream. It wasn’t real. Oh Titan, it wasn’t real.”

She gave herself a few moments before getting back up. She still had training in the afternoon, and she doubted that any of the other’s would be up yet, which meant the showers would be free. She gathered her uniform and toiletries before heading down the hall to the bathrooms. She placed her towels on the shower door and got in, slipping her nightdress off.

The water was warm. She let it hit her aching muscles then grabbed her soap and started to wash. Her cloth brushed against her hip and she felt a dull pain. She looked down and noticed a large bruise forming on her hip. Quickly, she realized that this was where Belos had dug his hand in. Lilith dropped the cloth and fell to the ground sobbing. It wasn’t a dream. It had all happened. And she had failed her sister once again.

Someone found Lilith two hours later still sitting in the showers crying. No one could get her to talk about why she had been crying. Two others helped the soaking wet witch back to her room. She was shivering from the cold, both from staying on the ground and from crying. One witch called for a healer as the other wrapped Lilith in her thick dressing gown and helped her to bed. The healer came and shooed other members away that had gathered outside after they had heard the news.

“What’s wrong? The others just said they found you crying in the bathroom. You look so pale from the cold.” The healer grabbed Lilith’s arm, but she winced and pulled it out of her grasp and placed it under the blankets. The healer shook her head and levitated her bag over to the bed, pulling out a clipboard.

“Fill this out. Be truthful. I can’t heal what I do not know. And this does stay between patient and healer, so no need to worry. I will be waiting.”

Lilith looked down at the form. A standard form for general visits. She slowly worked through the form. She stopped immediately on “Have you had sexual intercourse within the last month?”. She ticked yes shakily. The next question asked whether it was consensual or not. Lilith ticked not and shoved it into the healer's arms. She was taken aback by the response until she read the form. Lilith didn’t want to make eye contact with the healer, but she sensed her move toward the bed again.

“I’m sorry I don’t want to push you any further but you still need to finish the form. Was the incident recent?”

“Last night.” Her voice was barely audible but the healer heard her.

“Then I can help you. Firstly, with a potion to make sure you don’t become pregnant. Does that sound ok?”

Lilith nodded her head. She didn’t even think of that possibility.

“Are you going to report this?” The healer asked carefully.

Fear ran through Lilith’s blood. She looked up at her healer and shook her head. “No, I won’t report it.”

“I won’t say that is the best decision, but I will respect it. Do you have any other injuries sustained from this incident?”

“Just some bruising. It will heal.”

“I have a balm in my bag that should cut the healing time in half. Here it is. Now, I am just going to get that potion and I will be back as soon as possible. The sooner the better with this potion to work its best.” Lilith took the small green pot and examined it. The healer bustled her way out of the room leaving Lilith alone. She ran her fingers over her cold glass. She was ruined. There was no way she could ever get back what she had lost. Images of what Belos had done played through her head, making her feel dizzy. She laid back down, waiting for the healer to come back. She looked at the ceiling once more. She remembered the letter her mother had handed to her the day before from Eda. She pulled the sealed letter from the bedside table.

_Dear Lily,_

_I’m sorry that I didn’t get to congratulate you on getting into the Emperor’s coven. I don’t know who cursed me, but all I know is that I won’t be able to join any coven. What coven wants a monster in their ranks!_

_Still, who wants to lock off all their powers apart from one. You get to keep everything and so will I, I just won’t be joining a coven. If I’m going to just turn into an owl beast all the time, I may as well be a wild witch._

_You’ll probably come after me with the rest of the Emperor’s Coven. But just remember that whatever happens, we are still sisters and I will look out for you. Maybe you can look out for me. Look after Mama and Dad. Whatever I left in my room is yours. I know how much you loved Nan’s potion book. I still don’t know why she gave it to me._

_Keep your curly head high, we are Clawthorne’s and we’ll always claw our way back to the top._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Eda (Lord Calamity)._

Lilith smiled as she put the letter down. Eda was right. The Clawthorne’s would always fight back in whatever way they could. No one could stop her if she played her cards right. She could still find a way to cure Eda without anyone’s help. Not even Belos have power over her. So that is what she would do. She’d dedicate herself to fixing the mistake she caused.


End file.
